A film deposition apparatus (e.g., a chemical vapor deposition apparatus, a physical vapor deposition apparatus, or the like) and a plasma etching apparatus are used in the process of manufacturing a semiconductor device such as an IC (integrated circuit) or an LSI (large scale integration). These apparatuses have a stage for holding a wafer in place with high accuracy in a vacuum processing chamber. An example of such a stage is a substrate holding apparatus that clamps a wafer with an electrostatic chuck mounted on a baseplate.
Some substrate holding apparatuses are configured such that a heating element is embedded in the ceramics of an electrostatic chuck for the purpose of adjusting the wafer temperature. In this configuration, the heating element is formed of screen printed paste (e.g., tungsten paste). Poor precision in screen printing, however, is likely to result in variation in the thickness of printed material. Variation in the thickness of a heating element results in variation in generated heat, thereby giving rise to a problem in that thermal uniformity is undermined.
In consideration of this, studies have been underway to develop the structure in which a metal member formed as a heating element is bonded through an adhesive to the surface of an electrostatic chuck.
The above-noted structure has the problem that the adhesive agent dissolves and disengages above a certain temperature (e.g., 150 degrees Celsius) due to the limited heat tolerance of adhesive agent. There is a demand for improvement in the heat tolerance of a substrate holding apparatus.